


actually, i'm not really sure yet

by saythe8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MY FIRST CHAPTERED FIC. WIG, Texting, also i have no idea who i'm gonna make get together in this fic, i'll try to update regularly but no promises, if y'all want a specific ship you can ask nicely and i'll think about it LMAO, right now i'm not sure if this is gonna be a fic where they're not idols or not but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythe8/pseuds/saythe8
Summary: seungkwan makes a group chat that's solely dedicated to drama and general foolishness. obviously, absolute shenanigans ensues.(or rather, a run of the mill seventeen textfic/chatfic.)





	actually, i'm not really sure yet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be adding this list of users like this at the beginning of each chapter because they're most likely going to change around A LOT and i don't want anybody getting terribly confused LMAO.
> 
> seungcheol: moneycoups // jeonghan: boiledhan // jisoo: maroon95  
> junhui: junuary // soonyoung: gardentoolshi // wonwoo: onewoo // jihoon: dizzy  
> seokmin: birdmin // mingyu: ewgyu // minghao: bitchao  
> seungkwan: jejuul // hansol: vernoff // chan: chachaslide

* **jejuul** added twelve (12) members to the chat.  
* **jejuul** renamed the chat to “love emote”.

 **jejuul:** happy pride month i love you guys!!

 **dizzy:** oh fuck off seungkwan.

 **jejuul:** wow rude much??

 **maroon95:** he’s in a bad mood. also he hates group chats.

 **vernoff:** ANYWAY, yes happy pride month.

 **onewoo:** happy pride month.

 **moneycoups:** happy pride month kiddos.

 **gardentoolshi:** hhhHHHHAPPY PRIDE MOTH!!

 **gardentoolshi:** wait don’t--

 **junuary:** pride moth.

 **birdmin:** pride moth.

 **bitchao:** pride moth.

 **chachaslide:** pride moth.

* **boiledhan** renamed the chat to “pride moth”.

 **gardentoolshi:** oh fuck all the way off guys.

 **bitchao:** love you hoeshi. <3

 **gardentoolshi:** IT'S GARDENTOOLSHI TO YOU.

 **bitchao:** rude!!

 **jejuul:** AS I WAS SAYING,

 **jejuul:** happy pride month!! we all need to find ourselves a man.

 **jejuul:** or in chan’s case, anything.

 **bitchao:** because he’s desperate.

 **chachaslide:** HEY.

 **jejuul:** i’m kidding channie. <3

 **bitchao:** i’m not.

 **chachaslide:** >:((

 **moneycoups:** hey honestly?? i’ll take a big pass on getting a man. i’m good.

 **dizzy:** ^ can relate.

 **jejuul:** aww c’mon that’s lame!!

 **gardentoolshi:** ^ agreed.

 **maroon95:** just let them stay out of this one this one time guys,,

 **moneycoups:** i like somebody so?? i don’t want anybody playing cupid with me right now.

 **dizzy:** ^ can’t relate.

 **jejuul:** well NOW i’m gonna play cupid now wtf you like somebody!!

 **gardentoolshi:** BITCH WHO!!

 **ewgyu:** SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG WHAT!!

 **boiledhan:** !! W H A T

 **junuary:** i’m curious too wtf!!

* **birdmin** renamed the chat to “seungcheol hyung in love”.

 **moneycoups:** hoe my god,,

 **onewoo:** ^ mood.

 **bitchao:** i need an explanation. now old man. i don’t have all day.

 **moneycoups:** i’m not giving you shit you short ass bitch.

 **bitchao:** we’re the same height.

 **moneycoups:** and??

 **dizzy:** listen. i don’t give the slightest shit who it is. i just don’t wanna play matchmaker with the rest of you hoes.

 **chachaslide:** jihoon hyung we know and we don’t care you’re gonna be in it anyway.

 **jejuul:** ^

 **onewoo:** ^ yeah he’s right.

 **dizzy:** sigh.

 **vernoff:** so like. what the fuck is going on here. are we gonna figure out who seungcheol hyung likes or what.

 **moneycoups:** yaint getting shit outta me son.

 **jejuul:** oh i will personally be rawed if i don't get something outta you.

 **jejuul:** so like.

 **jejuul:** just fucking watch me.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is being posted in the tail end of june but i've had this ONE chapter in my google docs since june of LAST YEAR. so like. tldr, i forgot it existed until i went dumpster diving into my own shit. but anyway, depending on how well this does, i'll write more sooner or later.


End file.
